fckboisfandomcom-20200215-history
Smokey
"Fuckbois never say die" -Smokey Description Smokey is the fighter of the group. As the latest member, he has helped shape the Fuckbois into the respectably disrespected group it is today. Additionally, he is the group's primary fighter, using Jiu-jitsu style combat to defeat his foes quickly. With his abilities, Smokey is also exceptional in the ways of stealth, and often does recon for the group. He is the most deadpan and serious of the group. Origin Smokey was born to Father, the heir to the Yiga Clan family. As one of the children of both spirit and smoke and an eligible candidate for wielding the Face of the Oni, Smokey was taken to a hidden temple by Sensei, who feared for the young boy's life. It was here that Smokey trained under Sensei's tutelage, initially for revenge on the Yiga Clan. Smokey was the second student of Sensei, behind his brother and the champion of Smoke, Senior. After running away from his duties in shame from losing a match of honor against the Vape Fist Master, Senior inadvertently passed the line of succession to Smokey, who became Sensei's prodigy. In his brother's absence, Smokey had become an assassin, hunting yakuza targets across Japan. In one particular mission in Kyoto, Smokey met a telepath named Aiko with whom he developed strong feelings for, who was later discovered to be the daughter of a prominent yakuza boss and coincidentally Smokey's main target. Aiko, a strong pyromancer, was forced to cause a catastrophic explosion at the town's festival, killing many people. In retaliation, Smokey attacked the yakuza boss only to accidentally strike Aiko, fatally, having fallen for one of the yakuza's illusions. In return, Smokey typhokinetically hijacked the yakuza boss and rendered him completely immobilized to "make him suffer". He would later decapitate the yakuza boss. After laying his friend to rest, Smokey returned to complete his training. The death of Aiko was a turning point in Smokey's life and he would never be the same after. Upon completing his training, Smokey was in the pipeline to be recruited by X (who happened to be just outside the temple from which he trained) however, before X could make contact, Senior reappeared at the temple to murder Sensei out of jealousy, which caused X to intervene. Believing he had killed Sensei, Senior rushed to fight Smokey in the woods, and challenge him to a duel to the death (dubbed the "Duel of Dankness"). During the battle in which guns were not allowed, Smokey shot Senior, citing that he was allowed to do so because Senior had only established that "No guns are allowed," which was not violated by Smokey using only a single gun. Meanwhile, X and Sensei discussed the potential recruitment of Smokey into the Fuckbois in Buffer, where they had warped to in order to escape Senior. Sensei approved of the idea of Smokey joining the group, letting go of his plan to attack the Yiga Clan. Sensei cited that Smokey was talented but lacked experience, something the Fuckbois could provide. After shooting his brother, Smokey then flew to the US and began searching for a purpose, while X scoured Japan for him. After days travel, Smokey somehow managed to find the The Highschool all on his own. X returned to the HQ a few hours after, surprised to learn Smokey had found it all on his own. X described the coincidence as either "fate" or "really good weed." The following day, Smokey was approached by Bigsby in the school hallway, who invited him to what was actually the Fuckbois meeting disguised as a lame video game complaint club. Upon revelation that he was actually being recruited, Smokey accepted and officially joined the Fuckbois. Skills * Strength- Due to his training, Smokey possesses great strength and willpower * Jiu-jitsu- Smokey is trained in the art of Jiu-jitsu and general hand to hand combat. * Stealth- Due to training with Sensei, Smokey is proficient in the ways of guile and reconnaissance. * Combat- Smokey is proficient in combat due to his regular training with the Fuckbois Powers/Abilities *'Typhokinesis (Fire/Special)- '''Smokeyis a master of the Fire discipline smoke style, and can utilize smoke-based abilities: ** '''Smoke Screen (Attack/Evade)'- a large cloud of smoke that blinds and incapacitates foes, sometimes forcing them into a coughing fit. ** Smoke Floor (Movement)- a small cloud that supports Smokey for balance and levitation ** Smoke Shield (Defense)- a wall of smoke that blocks incoming attacks ** Smoke Clone (Evade) (2☆)- a stand in look-alike clone made of smoke that can confuse enemies into attacking it ** Smoke Strike (Attack)- a smoke-based attack ** Temperature Control (Special)-''' Smokey can use his smoke powers to control the temperature. He can make an environment incredibly hot or incredibly cold. ** 'Suffocate (Attack)-' Smokey can suffocate enemies with smoke. This requires a lot of focus and energy. Some applications can be non-fatal. ** 'Typhokynetic Hijack (Special/Attack)-' Smokey can force large amounts of smoke into an enemy's body via the mouth and control their anatomy from the inside. Once performed, Smokey can control any victim indefinitely. The only known case of Smokey performing this technique was unto a Kyoto yakuza boss following the death of his friend Aiko. This ability is likely only able to be done in absolute rage, as the power requirement for such an ability is monumental. ***'Immobilize (Movement)-' Smokey can completely immobilize a hijacked victim. ***'Power Suppression (Special)-' Smokey can render victims unable to use powers or abilities. ***'Sensory Deprivation (Special)-' Smokey can suppress a victim's senses, including the ability to speak, hear, or see. **'Smoke Wyvern (Special/Attack) (10☆)-' A hybridization of Smokey's smoke and spiritual powers, Smokey can give his inner dragon spirit a physical form, allowing the dragon to attack enemies. * Psuchékinesis (Air/Special)-''' A descendant of an ancient line of spirit warriors, Smokey is one of very few mortals to possess spiritual force manipulation powers. Combined with his affinity of smoke, Smokey is also one of only 6 known individuals who can fully unlock the abilities of the Face of the Oni. These abilities were only realized when Smokey meditated under the Tree of Spirits. **'Spirit Walk (Movement)-' Smokey can walk to other spiritual planes, such as The Grotto, as well as large distances to points in which he is highly spiritually connected to, such as to Nic with whom he shares a strong spiritual bond. This requires a lot of energy, and is not practical in combat situations. **'Phase (Movement)-' Smokey can shift through barriers such as walls and locked doors. This ability tires him out quickly. **'Healing (Special)'- Smokey can use his spiritual powers to heal wounds and reduce pain. This technique cannot repair significant damage. **'Spiritual Tracking (Special)'- Smokey can feel spiritual energy and focus on particular energies given off by certain individuals. This can be used to find people not in line of sight. **'Circle of Banishing (Attack/Special) (10☆)-' A protective circle that banishes lesser spirits that step inside. Ineffective against more formidable spirits. *'Stand (Special)'- Smokey has a protective spirit that defends against attacks as well as deals damage. The stand is the embodiment of his brother's spirit and connection to the powers of smoke, from which Smokey siphoned in order to pacify his brother. He has lost this stand on two occasions: by the Enforcer during the incident in the Beginning of the End Trilogy, and again 4 years later to his fellow students Bunsen and Burner. *'Hardened Physiology (血气/Attack)'- A result of Smokey's nature, Smokey is more resilient to internal and external damage than the average fighter. While only slightly above average, this physiology has allowed Smokey to avoid death on several occasions, and allows for harder hand combat strikes (such as Smokey's "Puncho Supreme" move) that do more damage than the average human. *'Fuse (Saeten/Shared)-' With a Saeten Level exceeding 10, Smokey is able to fuse with others of comparable Saeten level. ** Rocket (State)- The fused form of Bigsby and Smokey, Rocket possesses the smoke powers of Smokey and the enhanced focus of Bigsby. ** League (State)- The fused form of X and Smokey, this being has the hydrokinetic powers of X and the temperature control of Smokey. As a result, the being can wield the power of ice. ***'Frost Bullets (Attack)-' A barrage of miniature icicles that do a lot of damage, especially against machinery ***'Ice Blade (Attack/Defense)-' An ice sword that can be used for offense and defense ** Unknown fusion with Nic *'Telepathy (Shared)- '''Smokey can telepathically speak with Bigsby. The reasons for this link are unknown. Items * '''Carbon Fiber Ambush (Armor)'- A cyber suit that grants protection as well as enhancements to speed and agility. Smokey possesses the mech suit previously owned by Weevil. The suit has been upgraded by Gizmo and Misa. * Hun and Po (Spiritual Tantos)- A dual tanto set from the spirit realm. Upgraded to cyber form when Smokey wears the cyber suit. * 'Wristwatch (Utility Wristwatch)-' The standard Fuckbois wristwatch, with an almost unlimited library of functions, invented by the Gizmechs duo. * 'Scouter (Digital Eye Wear)-' The standard Fuckbois scouter that reveals information, invented by Misa. Trivia * Smokey, along with Bigsby and Nic, traveled through time and is thus a witness to or responsible for several significant historical moments. These include experiencing the Big Bang, the Jurassic Era, and the Last Ice Age, construction of Stone Henge (for which he is directly responsible), immortalization in Egyptian hieroglyphics, participating in the Mesoamerican Ballgame, witnessing the Battle of Thermopylae and several gladiatorial fights, witnessing the birth of Jesus (Nic, along with Bigsby and Smokey, are assumed to be the three wise men), witnessing the signing of the Magna Carta, meddling with Leonardo Da Vinci as he paints the Mona Lisa, crossing the Delaware River with George Washington, witnessing a beheading by guillotine during the French Revolution, getting lost on the Lewis and Clark Expedition, witnessing the Titanic disaster, and participating in the 1969 moon landing. * Smokey has parodied several characters such as Shaggy from Scooby-doo in non-canon and holiday shorts. Category:Heroes Category:Unity Class